Consumers and travelers now expect a fully seamless user experience when traveling, which is a keystone of success for the travel/entertainment industry. In today's environment, more and more technological user devices, such as phones and tablets, are being used to help travelers cope with and manage information. Current smart devices do not provide a full user experience because of the different choices that may be presented, programming that may need to occur, and/or due to their presence in unfamiliar geographical areas.
Millions of people travel internationally each year to countries where languages other than their own are spoken, displayed, or written. Travelers are often unable to understand the information that is provided to them by foreign language signs or sources. As such, trying to find dining, entertainment, activities, music, movies, television, nightlife, map directions, or sightseeing information in an unfamiliar geographic location can be a safety concern for travelers. While the travel/entertainment industries have attempted to provide travelers a complete user experience, they have fallen short because of not knowing the travelers' preferences.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspect discussed herein.